Empty
by groffleslove
Summary: A one-shot. When Tyler and Caroline first see each other in 2x20 if the witched never interrupted their conversation.


**This is my first fan fiction ever, so I do apologise if it is awful. **

**This is based of 2x20, when they first see each other again, and I had always wanted to know what would have happened if the witches had never come and interrupted their conversation. **

Caroline Forbes stood in shock.

She stood searching for something, anything to say. She had planned this out so many times in her head, what she was going to say, how she was going to say it but _this_ wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"Tyler…" She uttered before thinking.

A million thoughts escaped in her head as she watched him standing before her, equally stunned. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked from her last angry encounter with him at the Grill. Maybe it was his hair or was it his clothes? Something about the way he even held himself was so different, unfamiliar even.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed the older woman with dirty blonde hair standing next to him, looking between them.

"Jules…" She whispered.

Memories came rushing back of one of the worst nights of her life. The small cage that made her feel like an animal on display at a zoo, the distinguishing sound of gunfire, the pleading screams... She quickly stopped herself from continuing, realising the track she was going down. She attempted to force the painful memories down, trying to prevent any emotion from appearing on her face. Obviously she was failing miserably.

Her eyes flickered back to Tyler, and it made her feel somewhat safer.

Jules turned her head two fractions toward Tyler "I'll give you a few minutes."

Caroline couldn't help but notice that it seemed more like a command than an announcement. And it annoyed her.

"Thank you." Tyler said, his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"_Just_ a few Tyler." She warned.

Yep, that was definitely a command Caroline noted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes or say something inappropriate under her breath.

Tyler finally tore his gaze away from Caroline to face Jules. "I got it." He insisted, with the slightest tone of annoyance in his voice. Jules left them then, as they both stood in the same position from when they had first seen each other, about a metre and a half away from each other. Tyler began to close the gap by taking two steps toward her, his hands remaining in his pockets. He was obviously feeling just as uncomfortable as she was.

"She's just making sure I'm safe." He said, almost as if he was doing damage control, explaining her actions.

But to be honest, Caroline didn't care about Jules or what she did; right now the only thing she cared about in this whole situation was the person standing in front of her. However, she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her that Tyler was hanging out with someone like Jules. She couldn't help but feel almost a sting of jealously over this whole Jules and Tyler business. This lady was out of her mind and she was spending all her time with him, probably filling his head with anti-vampire crap.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Caroline couldn't stop herself, she had to know. "So what, are you two like, friends now?" Even she noticed the bitterness as the words came out.

"She's been helping me." Tyler said without answering the question. Caroline couldn't help but feel the jealousy increase. She remembered when it was her helping Tyler. When it was her who calmed him down when he saw first hand what the transformation would entail. When it was her who stayed with him and held him as he screamed and cried, as his body bent and twisted, even if it meant her death. Now it seemed it was Jules's job.

"How are you?" Tyler asked, desperate to change the conversation, his dark brown eyes never leaving hers. She thinks that is what she might have missed most; his eyes. She remembered what he had asked her and suddenly remembered why she had come to the hospital in the first place and the same reason he is here; his mother.

"I-I heard about your mom, I just came to check in on her."

"She's banged up but, she'll be okay." He said simply.

This isn't the conversation was supposed to be going. As much as she cares about Mayor Lockwood, and as much as she doesn't care about Jules, neither were the person that she wanted to talk about. Neither were the people that she wanted to know about.

"And you? Um, how is everything with you?" She felt instant relief when she finally asked the question that had been on her mind since this whole awkward conversation started. Even if he was spending time with Jules, even if he did end up hating her because of what she was, Caroline just needed to know that he was at the very least okay. She needed that comfort, that reminder that at least he wasn't going through hell.

"I'm hanging in there." He said again simply.

She knew the moment he said those words that she would continue to analyse them. He didn't say he was happy, but he didn't say he was distraught. She didn't know whether that response was going to give her the comfort that she was longing for. At least he wasn't miserable. Then again, a very selfish side of her didn't know how she would feel if he said he was ecstatic to be with Jules.

"Good." It was her turn to be simple with the responses.

They stayed looking at each other for what felt like hours. She didn't want him to go. She was scared that she would wake up and this would be another dream, teasing and mocking her of what could be. She didn't know what would be worse, having him leave her all over again, or to wake up and find out that this encounter never even happened.

"Yeah." He spoke, not really paying attention to what he was saying, and at this point, neither was Caroline. They held each others stare for a moment longer before Tyler spoke once more.

"I should get going." Caroline looked at the ground hiding her disappointment as Tyler began walking away.

"Jules and I need to get on the road." He said while taking more steps further from Caroline.

"You're leaving again?" She didn't even try to hide the displeasure in her voice. This isn't what she wanted at all. This wasn't following the plan. She was supposed to make this grand speech and he was supposed to listen, but most importantly, he was supposed to stay.

He turned to look at her. "I left for a reason Caroline."

"Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye." She finally said it. The very thing that had been eating at her since he left, Matt got a goodbye (kind of), his mother got a letter, where was her goodbye? She realised that they had been on bad terms when he left, and she realised that she was a little harsh on him, but if he was in trouble to the point where he is fleeing town, she'd want to know. She waited for his answer. She was on the edge of loosing her control, fearful that she might actually start crying, which would be the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Well…"

There was a brief pause. For a split second, it did look as if Tyler was going to give her an answer.

"Take care of yourself." He'd obviously decided against it as he turned to walk away once more.

Caroline stood alone in defeat, now suddenly wishing this _was_ a dream. She suddenly didn't care whether she looked weak or strong or in control or a babbling idiot, she needed desperately for him to know how she felt.

That was one of the best things about Tyler she decided, is that she could always be herself around him, she isn't constricted.

"Tyler" she stepped forward "Please just…" she paused, not knowing exactly what she going to say or how she was going to say it. "Please don't leave again."

Tyler stopped. He turned his body fully to face hers. Their bodies where about a metre apart, yet she could feel the heat between them. He slowly walked forward, his face looking incredibly sincere. "This is for best, Caroline."

She shook her head, her blonde curls swaying. "Best for who?" She demanded, tears at the brim of her eyes. She couldn't decide whether they were tears of sadness or frustration, maybe both.

"It's not the best for you. It's not the best for your mom." She paused before continuing. "It's not the best for me." She whispered, finding the courage to look up into his eyes.

"Please." She had now resorted to begging. Only she didn't care. He needed to know the truth. She didn't even realise that she had apparently grabbed his hand.

"Ca…" He tried.

He looked down and sighed. His dark eyes then flashed up to her.

"I'm doing this because it is for the best, even if you don't think it is. I'm doing this for the same reason I never said goodbye." He paused. "It's easier this way, even if you don't see it."

She had a lump in her throat that prevented her from actually saying anything. She was just shaking her head as she looked down.

"I really am sorry." He spoke while gently placing her hand on her side.

She looked up to respond, only to find an empty car park.


End file.
